The Worlds Without Fortons
The Worlds Without Fortons is the title given to the duology that consists of The Battle of Asgoria and The Life of Fynex. The title refers to the story's lack of relevance to the Forton Tetralogy, through many ways. These stories are much darker in nature, much more violent and malevolent. They lack a direct relation to the Forton Tetralogy; while the stories in the tetralogy take place in the same world with only time differing, these stories have no explanation as to how they may be related. Background The Battle of Asgoria originally developed within a cancelled Doujat crossover called Doujat Five. Like the Battle, this installation did not directly reference the Forton's world and simply combined stereotypes of the Fortons with earthly names. The story was originally envisioned as a long motion series but was reverted to a graphic novel, but when Rando lacked the resources, he cancelled it. He did retain elements from the story, those being Lord Emylus(then spelled Emyles), The Muzabul, and the Massacre of Tatich. Rando originally devised the Muzabul with his own legion of soldiers. Now known as the Kau Knights, they were originally called the Churks, humorously as a homophone for "Jerks," Rando likes those, which literally stood for the "Chaotic Honored Ultimate Regiment of KnightS". Rando felt the name failed and renamed them the Chaotic Knights and to emphasize a newer location, the Kau Knights, finally. The Life of Fynex was developed a few months later, as The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus. Rando, being an adolescent, was somewhat sexually exploring and conceived this story as the one where sexuality is most common. While The Romantic Encounter retains most of its story, The Life of Fynex was not as cohesive. Rando knew that Fynex would be brought to life and brought into Dajorn's(of all the names he invented for Dajorn and his family, only that name stayed) custody, but he didn't know what he would do with Fynex to enhance the story. Then one night, he had this dream where he and a group of friends committed systematic suicide as a measure to save the world. Rando considered this as a new ending for The Story of Nothing, involving Aneltha and the previous Fortons' giving up their souls and lives to destroy Eygos and Gilemon, but felt it wasn't too good. He then returned to The Life of Fynex and, finding it had not been concluded, applied the ending to this story. Fynex is only Rando's second certain female protagonist, following Aneltha of The Story of Nothing. Originally, the names for Juniper and Fitzroy, Hemlock and Foxglove, were all based around the first letters of Rando's family members' names. He changed this, naming the former pair after conifers and the latter pair after poisons, corresponding with their natures in the novel. Similarities Despite the title, there are a few links between either of the two stories and the Forton Tetralogy. One of the underlying elements within The Battle of Asgoria are the demigods Eygos and Gilemon. The two are referred to in Doujat Three, in which they deal with the antagonists to grant greater powers that the Fortons could not easily defeat. In both stories, they are presented making deals, somewhat similar to the Devil's, with the evil characters(Muzabul and Emylus in The Battle's case) that grant them extra-ordinate powers. The Life of Fynex consists of a character system somewhat comparable to the Fortons; Fynex is presented as a heroine, tragic as it turns out, whose efforts equal or maybe surpass those of the Fortons'. If the story were to be linked to the Fortons, with a certain timeline link, then the story could be a Doujat, but lacking relation, it's separate. The Life of Fynex involves an afterlife system, consisting of a heaven and hell. While the Doujats have an afterlife system, these are ordained by Pessuin and Aregus, neither of whom are mentioned at all in The Life of Fynex. The Tragedy of Bukero Early in the development of The Battle of Asgoria, Rando considered a counterpart story with similar plot-lines but was ultimately scrapped. As a result, there are several plot points that quite parallel what happens in The Battle of Asgoria, yet the overall story is much different. The story is probably the darkest compared to The Battle of Asgoria and The Life of Fynex, so much that Rando probably abandoned it for that reason. Plot Bukero was the son of an illegitimate affair between a wealthy man and a feral woman he meets on the way. The rich man's wife learns and is enraged, killing her husband and mortally the woman, who gives birth to him prematurely. Bukero is taken off the street and raised in a house where he is only accepted by the housewife. He is kept isolated from the woman's husband and their stepson, who both loathe him and are disgusted by his presence, until he is old enough and then freed. Bukero's abilities to survive even the harshest conditions permit him great strength and he is recognized by recruiters and placed in the military. The army threatens Bukero with a desolate and short life if he refuses to obey orders and consequently, he agrees to all orders. He makes his men attack an enemy village, the story's equivalent of Tatich, and they soon desert. Now, Bukero only realizes the devastation he's caused when he tours the village and sees the corpses of the raped and murdered inhabitants. Bukero swears against his leadership and begins a revolution. The revolution is very hard, yet Bukero's powers manage to help him. As far as he sees, however, his team slowly loses the will to fight and begin to fail more easily. Bukero devises a plan to successfully win the revolution but before he can guide it, he dies from a hereditary illness. The revolutionaries find Bukero and, rather than lose hope by revealing his death, decide to take his plans and build a nation such as he desired. They burn Bukero's body in the fireplace so nobody will see it and win the revolution.